Ensangrentadas
by Zaisoooh
Summary: Tres historias Kyousaya bajo el tópico del vampirismo.
1. Capítulo 1

**Ensangrentadas**

**Capítulo 1:**

Ah, Sayaka, siempre que hacemos el amor tengo que soportar que evoques el nombre de tu amigo de la infancia... No sé qué le ves si para empezar no te hace ni caso... En cambio yo hasta me sacrifico por vos tomando su lugar con la esperanza de que poco a poco lo vayas olvidando y enamorándote de mí... Y esto aunque ya sabes que soy una vampiresa con la que si quieres podrías llegar a vivir cientos de años a mi lado… Pero sigues gimiendo "Kyousuke" en vez de "Kyouko" cada vez que te hago mía... O que creo que te hago mía... Él ya te rechazó una vez pero vos le dijiste que seguirías luchando por su "amor"... Ja, ese tipejo ya tiene de novia a Hitomi pero ninguno de los dos se ve muy contento por la relación que ya tienen... Sé que él no te hará feliz si cometes el error de empezar a salir con él... Pero sin importar las veces que te repito todo ésto me ignoras y sólo por mis ruegos me dejas estar con vos en la cama a cada tanto...

Ya pasaron casi cuatro meses de estar en esta situación... y sinceramente me noto cansada... Aunque aquella tarde en que te dejé la nota de despedida definitiva sobre tu mesa de luz después de haber cocinado juntas... vos... viniste a buscarme... y por fin me dijiste esas palabras que tanto deseaba escuchar de tus suaves labios... Sé que las dijiste con sinceridad... y con amor auténtico... Y pese a que algún día la muerte nos va a separar tenemos casi medio milenio hasta que aquello ocurra je je. En medio de aquel parque nos secamos las lágrimas, nos agarramos de las manos y nos besamos para sellar nuestra nueva relación única e irrepetible como sólo lo son las relaciones sinceras.

FIN


	2. Capítulo 2

**Ensangrentadas**

**Capítulo 2:**

– ¿Era esto lo que realmente querías, Kyouko?

Le preguntó Miki Sayaka a la pelirroja de largo cabello. Pero Sakura Kyouko no le respondió enseguida sino que se quedó mirando el horizonte por donde se ocultaba la estrella madre. Ambas estaban sobre la azotea de la gran capilla de la familia Sakura.

– Claro que sí. ¿Tiene algo de malo salvarle la vida a la mujer que amo?

Kyouko volteó y llevó la palma de la mano al cachete de Sayaka.

– ¿Incluso cuando perdiste la mitad de tu tiempo de vida...?

– Yo no lo tomo como una pérdida… Ahora podremos envejecer juntas por casi medio milenio. ¿No te parece romántico?

– Sí, claro… No tiene mucha gracia… Realizaste ese ritual apresuradamente y sin pensártelo mucho… Todo por salvarme de Kyousuke y de Tatsuya…

Sayaka se abrazó a sí misma clavándose las uñas en los lados de los brazos mientras apretaba los dientes… Pero sin demora Kyouko le dio un beso en los labios mientras gentilmente le separaba los brazos a Sayaka.

– Escucha, Sayaka, para mí vos sos lo más importante. Realicé el ritual del Eco de Sangre sin pensármelo mucho, sí, pero yo ya sabía que la humanidad no es algo que a lo que quisieras aferrarte o al menos no cuando vos también me amas…

– Qué creída que sos…

– Sabes que es la verdad.

Kyouko le dio su mejor sonrisa ligera y le agarró una mano. El Eco de Sangre era un ritual de los vampiros para volver vampiro a un humano. Pero este ritual es en realidad un intercambio puesto que cuando se consuma la mitad de la vida o del tiempo de vida que pierde el vampiro la gana el humano convertido.

**Hace unas horas…**

Los vampiros viven en verdad un poco más o un poco menos de mil años y Kyouko tenía apenas 19 cuando realizó el pacto de sangre con Sayaka cuando esta fue herida de muerte por un corte profundo que le provocó su pretendiente Kyousuke por accidente cuando quería en realidad matar a Kyouko. Porque cuando Kyousuke se enteró de que Sayaka era visitada con frecuencia por la vampiresa pelirroja con beneplácito de la pelicorta apenas logró contener su enojo… Tatsuya fue quien le informó de los encuentros más o menos programados entre ambas mujeres. Kyousuke no dudó en ir a cazar a la bestia con aspecto humano que era Kyouko como buen cazador de la Iglesia de Sanación que era. Sucedió que la pareja tenía sus encuentros en una plaza cerca de la casona de Sayaka y que luego iban a pasar la noche a un hostal en las afueras de la ciudad. Sayaka pese a ser casi independiente aún vivía con su madre mientras que su padre estaba casi siempre ausente por ser un mercader marítimo. Kamijou Kyousuke fue en persona la casa Miki a informarle de la situación a la madre de Sayaka con lo que así sembró la semilla de la duda para con su familia… Ningún humano que se preciara quería tener algo que ver con los demonios del otro mundo que permanecía casi siempre invisible o imperceptible para el mundo humano. Tal era la intención de Kyousuke que se notaba traicionado por su amiga de la infancia… Tanto tiempo juntos y tanto cortejo y al final Sayaka decidió no irse con otro u otra sino justo con una vampiresa. Claro está que en su mente no era sólo por su deber como cazador sino que era algo personal lo de darle caza a Sakura Kyouko. Aquella noche Kyousuke y Tatsuya se ocultaron entre las sombras y esperaron a que hiciera acto de presencia la vampiresa cuando avistaron a Sayaka en aquella plaza. Una vez que Kyouko apareció en medio de la noche pasando por una rajadura espacio-temporal e invitando a Sayaka a irse con ella para teletransportarse juntas hacia el hostal Kyousuke hizo su movimiento: lanzó su espada de mediana longitud como si fuera una lanza previo a imbuirla con papel relampagueante pero de alguna forma Kyouko se dio cuenta a tiempo, agarró de la cintura a Sayaka y la empujó hacia un lado recibiendo el espadazo en un brazo. Kyouko aulló de dolor y cayó al piso de cemento en medio de la plaza…

– ¡Kyouko…!

– ¡No te le acerques, Sayaka!

Kamijou Kyousuke y Kaname Tatsuya se pusieron frente a Sayaka y al lado de la vampiresa, respectivamente.

– Sayaka, es una lástima que decidieras empezar un noviazgo con una habitante del mundo de los demonios así que en nombre de mi honor como cazador de la Iglesia de Sanación te arresto… ¿Eh…? ¡Ey, quédate quieta…!

Sayaka no estaba escuchando a Kyousuke sino que trataba de acercársele a Kyouko para socorrerla… Pero claro que el cazador se lo impidió…

– ¡Kyouko…! ¡Kyouko…!

– Cálmese, señorita, aunque tiene el brazo casi cercenado y el cuerpo ligeramente electrificado la vampiresa no se morirá sólo por esto… Aunque me sorprende que no se haya desmayado aún.

El que hablaba era Tatsuya que apuntaba bien de cerca a Kyouko con su lanza corta.

– Sayaka… Uuugh… Suéltenla… No la lastimen… que ya me tienen…

Suplicaba Kyouko estando boca abajo sobre el piso de cemento… Su sangre derramada ya era un charco…

– Vampiresa, mejor preocúpate por vos misma.

Le mencionó Tatsuya.

– No, preocúpate por vos, cazador…

– ¿Eh…?

Sin saber cómo Tatsuya fue envuelto por unos lazos mágicos hechos con la sangre derramada de Kyouko y fue envuelto completamente excepto por la cabeza y cayó al piso soltando la lanza pues sus extremidades perdieron movilidad al instante…

– ¿¡Pero qué…!?

A pesar de su asombro Kyousuke actuó rápido cuando vio que Kyouko se levantaba aunque no sin dificultad y se pegaba bien el brazo que antes estaba casi cercenado. Pero el cazador que no había sido inhibido no fue a atacar a la vampiresa de frente sino que se puso detrás de Sayaka, la agarró por el cuello y con la otra mano sostenía un cuchillo aserrado de plata rozándole la piel.

– ¡No te acerques! ¡No te acerques o la mato, monstruo!

Kyouko empezó a enfurecerse de verdad ante la escena de la que era protagonista al ver el miedo en los ojos de Sayaka.

– ¿Y vos te decías que la amabas? ¿¡Qué clase de pretendiente eras…!? Se llegaba a entender que dieras caza pero que pongas tanto en peligro la vida de mi amada no te lo disculpo, pedazo de mierda.

– ¡Cállate! ¡Confundiste y corrompiste a Sayaka…! ¡Así que soy yo el que no te lo perdona!

Aunque Kyouko de verdad estaba muy enojada no perdió el tiempo y dos hilillos de sangre recorrían rápida pero furtivamente el camino hacia los talones del cazador para envolverlo como al otro primero.

– ¡Kyousuke, cuidado! ¡Debe estar planeando algo! ¡Escabúllete!

– ¿¡Cómo dices, Tatsuya!?

– ¿¡No lo entiendes!? ¡Seguro que te quiere atrapar como a mí!

– Tsk…

Kyouko entonces cometió el error casi fatal de dar un ligero paso al frente y Kyosuke presa del pavor le hundió la hoja del cuchillo a Sayaka en el cuello por error… La sangre empezó a brotar por borbotones... Cuando el cazador se dio cuenta de su mal movimiento se dio a la fuga sin intentar socorrer a su ex amiga de la infancia.

– ¡Qué cobarde de mierda!

Gritó Kyouko y enseguida fue junto a Sayaka que se retorcía sosteniéndose la rajadura del cuello con ambas manos… Pero la sangre que le brotaba era demasiada… Kyouko entonces no dudó: realizó el pacto conocido como el Eco de Sangre: le entregó a Sayaka buena parte de su propia sangre con su técnica maestra de su línea de sangre que le permitía no sólo cristalizar la sangre sino también cicatrizar muy rápidamente lastimaduras y heridas. Kyouko quedó bastante debilitada por tener que realizar tan rápido el pacto de sangre pero respiró aliviada cuando notó que Sayaka seguía viva aunque de momento estaba sólo desmayada. La ahora media vampiresa pelirroja levantó cuidadosamente a su amada y traspasó el espacio-tiempo hasta la sala de primeros auxilios de la iglesia de su familia y Sayaka despertó parsimoniosamente unas horas después lo que nos lleva al presente de este relato...

**Ahora mismo, en la azotea de la iglesia…**

– Así que esto es el "Makai"…

Sayaka observaba las nubes anaranjadas de la mañana y la enorme y rojiza estrella madre que ocupaba un cuarto del cielo que iluminaba el mundo de los demonios. La pelicorta ya estaba dentro de todo más serena. Luego agregó:

– ¿Cómo es vivir en este mundo, Kyouko?

– En verdad no es muy diferente de vivir en el que antes era el tuyo. Es decir, acá se tiene que hacer prácticamente lo mismo para tener una vida digna: estudiar, especializarte, trabajar, enseñar y aprender. Aunque con la gran diferencia de que al menos la gran mayoría de los demonios no desprecia a los humanos de por sí. Vos querías ser enfermera, ¿no?

– Sí, pero… Bueno, no creo que mis padres me extrañen mucho aunque me haya ido de repente… Porque no tengo duda de que los cazadores de la iglesia ya informaron a medio mundo de mi relación con vos… Mi madre es una típica matriarca bastante rígida y a mi padre muy pocas veces lo vi en persona…

Kyouko abrazó por detrás a Sayaka y ésta última empezó dejar salir unas lágrimas rojizas como la sangre…

– A la única que extrañaré será a Madoka… ¿Pero tanto me amas, Kyouko…?

– Je, no lo sigas dudando. Es decir, no me creo una genia pero tampoco soy tonta o ingenua. Te asistiré en todo. Déjame amarte.

"Déjame amarte"... Sayaka pensó que aquellas palabras dichas con tanto cariño eran definitivas. Y también pensó en que Kyouko siempre le dejaba espacio para todo a ella. No se metía en su vida más de la cuenta pero siempre estaba ahí para darle una mano sin pedir necesariamente nada explícito a cambio…

_Ah, gracias… Muchas gracias, amor mío…_

FIN


	3. Capítulo 3

**Ensangrentadas**

**Capítulo 3:**

– No, no te creo. ¡Andate, demonio de la noche!

Le replicó molesta Miki Sayaka a la vampiresa que había aparecido de pronto en su balcón. Era la segunda vez que la señora Miki veía a aquella alta pelirroja. La primera vez Sakura Kyouko le había salvado la vida a Sayaka de un hombre que más tarde la policía de Yarnam tras examinar su cadáver y pertenencias se descubrió que era el mismísimo asesino en serie conocido como "El Destripador". Cuando Sayaka cometió el error de salir sola de noche por las veredas para comprar algún ingrediente para la cena se le personó aquel asesino, que la agarró, la tiró al piso y estuvo a punto de apuñalarla con un cuchillo de carnicero pero entonces Kyoyko le asestó un poderoso golpe por la espalda que le perforó la columna y el corazón y El Destripador falleció en el acto. Sayaka vio toda la escena con nitidez gracias a los faros de luz eléctrica que poseía la zona más rica de la ciudad… Kyouko se fue levitando sin decir palabra y una semana después ahí Sayaka la volvía a tener frente a sí levitando diciéndole que su esposo Kyousuke la engañaba con su amiga Shizuku Hitomi.

– Mmmm… ¿quieres que te lo demuestre…?

Sayaka abrió grande los párpados. ¿De verdad aquella vampiresa poseía alguna evidencia verídica para comprobar el supuesto engaño…? Ahora a Sayaka le daba miedo conocer la verdad…

– Lo cierto es que no nos conocemos así que aunque lo que me dices sea cierto pues qué te podría llegar a importar…

A Sayaka le flaqueaba ligeramente la voz al decir esto. Kyouko le daba miedo y la atraía por partes iguales… ¿Acaso no debería tenerle sólo miedo y ya aunque técnicamente le haya salvado la vida de aquel tristemente célebre asesino en serie…? Pero todas las veces que Kyousuke llegaba tarde a casa bien podrían ser por su trabajo como cazador de bestias de La Iglesia de Sanación ya que no había horario fijo de inicio y terminación para esta peligrosa aunque muy bien pagada labor…

– Ah, esta época con sus estúpidos prejuicios de todas las clases… Bien, ciertamente no nos conocemos de casi nada pero si El Destripador te hubiera matado no sólo vos si no todo Yarnam habría sido destruido… ¿Oh…? Es normal que estés confundida pero déjame decirte que los humanos marcados por la Señal Oscura poseen algo muy especial.

– ¿De qué me hablas, vampiresa…?

Sayaka se puso de costado y cruzó los brazos. Aunque la pelirroja le daba tanto miedo como la atraía por su extraño encanto ella estaba dispuesta a escucharla por haberle salvado la vida.

– Muy pocos humanos poseen la Señal Oscura que no es otra cosa más que una bendición o maldición que las antiguas deidades legaron a los humanos.

– ¿Eh? ¿Dices que es algo así como el mito de Prometeo?

– No exactamente, la muerte activa la señal oscura: Si mueres de alguna otra forma que no sea por vejez muchísimas almas serán consumidas al mismo tiempo de tu muerte no natural. En cambio si vos matas... todos los años de vida que le hagas perder a tu víctima los ganas vos, ¿se entiende?

– Eso es imposible…

Sayaka se lleva las manos a la boca. Y entonces Kyouko deja de levitar y camina hacia Sayaka pero antes de que ésta logre reaccionar la vampiresa le rasgó un poco el camisón a la altura del pecho.

– ¿¡Pero qué haces…!?

Sayaka se alejó un poco y estaba preparada para correr y cerrar la puerta tras de sí.

– Mírate el pecho, justo sobre las tetas…

Sayaka aunque reticente obedeció y vio una marca en la piel que no se había visto antes… Era como una cicatriz con forma circular aunque con tres irregularidades que parecían que tenían forma de llamas alargadas…

– Esto es un montaje… Es un truco, ¿no…?

– Es tan verdadero como que tu esposo te pone los cuernos.

– ¿Qué quieres de mí?

Le preguntó finalmente Sayaka.

– Quiero que vengas a vivir conmigo en un paréntesis espacio temporal para que alimentes la Fuente del Sueño con tu Señal Oscura, que es la más poderosa de todas las que vimos hasta ahora… Pero aparte de eso… es que… yo estoy enamorada de vos...

Sayaka se quedó viendo incrédula cómo Kyouko se ponía ligeramente colorada... y al final Sayaka dejó escapar una breve risa…

– ¡Ey, te lo estoy diciendo en serio!

– Je je… Disculpa, lo sé… pero…

Kyouko la interrumpió diciendo lo siguiente:

– No es que no seas capaz de volver a tu hogar a cada tanto si así lo deseas… Pero yo sé muy bien que te notas grandemente insatisfecha o descontenta con esta oscura vida que llevas…

Kyouko acorraló a Sayaka contra la pared poniéndole a sus lados los brazos.

– ¿Acaso lo sabes todo, demonio de la noche?

La señora Miki miró para un costado sonrojándose.

– Pues no, aunque me apena decir que investigué un poco sobre vos… Sé que no está muy bien que digamos pero aparte de la Señal Oscura yo te quiero a vos en sí…

Kyouko no esperó más, le agarró el mentón a Sayaka y la besó suavemente en los labios. La vampiresa pelirroja entonces aprovechó para teletransportar a ambas a su hogar: El Jardín Tenebroso. Un espacio ubicado entre los espacios dimensionales que lo mantiene bastante bien oculto de los cazadores de la Iglesia de Sanación. Pese a su nombre lo cierto es que era una gran fortaleza rodeada en tres lados por un bosquecillo y todo el lugar se sostenía en una gran roca flotante. La señora Miki no podía más que maravillarse ante el umbral del lugar y cuando ingresaron, aunque estaba temerosa de lo que le pudiera hacer la vampiresa, se maravilló aún más con el esplendor de la sala principal del palacio… Kyouko les presentó a su padre Masataka y a su hermana menor Momoko. Luego pasaron directamente a la sala de la Fuente del Sueño e iniciaron la ceremonia de alimentar la gran Llama fría que ardía en esa habitación con la Señal Oscura de Sayaka. Kyouko sólo se limitó a "introducir" dos dedos en la marca sobre la piel de Sayaka y sacó de ella una pequeña llama y la traspasó a la hoguera a la que se denominaba justamente como la Fuente del Sueño.

– Listo, eso era todo al menos de momento. Verás, esta hoguera que no despide calor es la fuente de energía de todo este paréntesis espacio-temporal… Y no es que te queramos emplear como combustible pero es que por ahora no nos queda otra…

**Luego…**

Pasaron varios días desde la visita de Kyouko a la casona de la señora Miki y Sayaka comprobó con dolor que en efecto Kyousuke le era infiel con Hitomi… Sayaka siempre notó un gran vacío en la vida: nada la emocionaba ni motivaba mucho… Probó varios oficios de los que les gustaba hacer pero si bien era hábil en algunos esto tampoco la llenaba… Lo único que la sostenía mentalmente era el deber de ser una buena esposa pero ya ni esto le quedaba… Una noche en la que se volvió a quedar sola Sayaka invocó evocando a Kyouko en el balcón y unos momentos después apareció Kyouko extendiendo la mano que terminaba en una garra.

– ¿Nos vamos?

Le preguntó retóricamente a Sayaka pero ésta no derramó ni una sola lágrima más por Kyousuke. Sayaka sabía que jamás querría volver a esta casona ni a tener nada que ver con su ex esposo. La vida era dura pero la señora Miki siempre estaría más o menos ocupada haciendo algo concreto como cualquier mortal que se precie porque al fin y al cabo la vida sin las obras está muerta por dentro…

– Vayámonos.

FIN


End file.
